The Immortal
by acesleeps
Summary: Aria was there before Wendy Darling, before Tinker Bell, even before The Lost Boys. In fact, she was there to witness it all. She was the first one Peter Pan ever interacted with. They were lovers, but then she's pulled away when a portal opens up and she's sucked through right before the curse. The curse sends Aria not to Storybrooke, but to New York with her memory intact.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _ **A/N: First, I want to point out that this will be roughly based of Once Upon A Time. Don't tell me that something else happened. I know, it's roughly based off, they won't have the exact same conversations. Second, Peter Pan is not Rumpelstiltskin's father because that's weird. Finally, the prologue starts approximately 3 days before the curse and the first chapter starts right before Henry is taken by Greg and Tamara. It will explain later how Aria goes from New York to Storybrooke. So...ENJOY THE STORY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS! And, my prologues and chapter ones are always usually slightly story, so it will get longer.**_

* * *

Aria sat on the sandy beach of Neverland, admiring the sunny sky, waiting for her lover. Peter Pan slid down, grinning like a child. "Peter," she smiled, giving him a peck on his cheek. For a while, they just sat there, admiring the beauty of Neverland. Even after so many centuries, neither of them could get used to it. Then, a certain Lost Boy came stumbling downhill.

"Pan!" Felix shouted. Peter looked up with an annoyed expression.

"What?" He snapped, but stopped when Aria gave him a disapproving glance."What?" He said again, but this time softer and with a sigh. Felix whispered something frantically to Peter Pan. Peter's eyes widened and got up. Aria looked up.

"Peter?"

"I'll be back," Peter responded and followed Felix. Aria watched, confused. She sat there, alone, for a while. After a few hours, Aria became frustrated, but as she started to get up, a portal opened up. Never seeing a portal before, Aria took a step towards it and reached out. She was very surprised when it began to pull. She blinked and pulled away, but the portal was much stronger. A scream escaped as she realized that she couldn't pull away. All the way across the island, Peter heard the scream. He knew who was screaming. In a second, he was there, reaching for Aria. The strength of the portal was still too much for the both of them. Both knew that their hands were slipping.

"Hang on," Peter whispered in a strained tone.

"Let go," Aria responded as a tear slipped from her eye.

"No," Peter said stubbornly, but could do nothing as Aria let go, leaving Peter to try to pull her out.

"Let go," Aria demanded once again, "You can't hold on forever."

"No!" Peter shouted, "I will hold on forever if I have to."

"Peter," she whispered as the portal strength became greater.

"I lo-" Then his hand slipped and she fell through.

* * *

Aria blinked as she sat up on the forest floor. Was she dead? She felt empty as she stared at the forest. "Peter," she sobbed. Aria wished she could go back. She wished she could've held on instead of letting go, but it was too late.

Snow White was pacing a few yards away, stressing out thanks to a certain Evil Queen. She heard the sound of crying and headed towards it. She saw a young looking girl, perhaps 16 or 17, crying. Over and over, she repeated a name. Peter. Snow slowly approached the girl. When Aria felt someone near her, her head snapped up in surprise. "Who are you?" She sniffled.

"I'm Snow. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. My name is Aria," Aria said, giving Snow a smile, but it was broken.

"Come on Aria, I'll take you back to my castle." And so, together, they both walked towards the direction of the castle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time characters of plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Aria sat on a chair of Mary Margaret's apartment. Emma suddenly walked in, looking very distressed. "Emma?" Aria questioned.

"Hey," the blonde sighed. Aria glanced at Snow and Charming.

"Where's Neal? Is he back at his own place?" Aria asked, looking at Emma.

Emma shook her head, still looking quite disheveled. "Neal is...dead. Tamara shot him...and...he fell through a portal."

"What?" Aria whispered. Mary Margaret and David drew in their daughter for a hug. Aria let out a scream of sorrow. Everyone in the room gave her a pitying look, knowing how close the two were. She was practically his sister. Aria felt as if she just lost a limb. The pain and sorrow was almost as great as the one she felt when she was separated from Peter. When Neal and Aria met, both were very shocked.

* * *

 _Neal had recently left Emma and was in New York. A small girl suddenly ran into him. She looked up and was surprised to see a man. "Who are you?" Neal said, frowning._

 _The girl had gotten used to people asking that question. "Aria," she answered immediately. Neal was shocked. He had met this girl in Neverland. She was always beside Peter._

 _"Aria?"_

 _"Yeah, do I know you?"_

 _"Oh my God," Neal whispered._

 _"What? I kind of need to go, so..."_

 _"It's me, Baelfire, but I go by Neal now," he whispered._

 _"Baelfire?" Aria was very surprised. "You've grown."_

 _"Well, time does that to people, except on Neverland. How long since you left Neverland?"_

 _"About 17 I believe," Aria responded, thinking._

 _"And you haven't aged a single year, I can take you back to my place. We can catch up."_

 _"Yes, I'd like that."_

* * *

"Tell me you're lying," Aria whispered. "Tell me that this is some kind of sick joke and Neal is standing outside, waiting for us."

Emma shook her head. Aria sunk to the ground, crying. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, helplessly. Mary Margaret bent down towards Aria and stroked her hair and whispered soothing words. The Blue Fairy had walked out a few minutes ago, giving them the space they needed.

The next day, they all went out to talk to Henry about his father. As they went, they caught sight of Rumpelstiltskin who looked quite suspicious. He had his eyes focused on Henry and a rock in front of him. Aria sprinted towards them. She gave Mr. Gold a small glare before heading towards Henry with a sad smile. Suddenly, an arm gripped her wrist. Aria growled at the owner of the arm, Emma. "What the hell do you want? I'm trying to break the news to Henry," Aria hissed.

Emma shook her head, "Henry is my son, let me do it."

Aria snatched her arm away from Emma and stalked away from the blonde. She saw Charming and Snow talking to a stricken Rumpel. Ari walked up just in time to hear Rumpel whisper, "They didn't kill him. I did."

"This isn't your fault," Aria said, looking at the old man.

"No, I brought magic to Storybrooke so I could find Bae and now...he's dead. Magic always has a price and this-this is it, but I'm prepared to pay it," Rumpel had tears filling up his eyes. Aria, for the first time, felt pity for the old man.

Snow looked upset, "But..we'll die. YOU'LL die."

Rumpel gave her a sad smile, "I've already made peace with that." Mary Margaret glanced at her husband, shocked. Both stared at each other appalled as Ari watched the immortal man walk away.

Throughout the ride back, Ari constantly blabbed about how they shouldn't have pressured Gold to help them. His son had just died. Emma gave her a look that said 'shut up' but Aria ignored it. Henry was silent and wasn't bubbling which was unusual. At the apartment, Regina was up and moving which gave Henry something to be happy about.

"Mom!" He exclaimed with joy. Ari grinned at the kid's happiness. The room suddenly began shaking, startling everyone. Everyone stumbled back, except for Aria who had terrible balance and was clumsy. She fell back and hit her head hard on the ground. The brunette groaned in pain as the rumbling stopped. She got up, dizzy as Emma gave her a look of worry.

"Was tha-" Ari began but was cut off by Regina.

"Yes, the diamond was activated."

Henry almost began crying, "So we're all going to die."

Regina gave her adopted son a small smile, "Not you, you weren't born here, so you'll live."

"But..I'll be alone." Henry looked even more upset.

Ari gave the child a pitying look, "I'm so sorry Henry..."

Emma shook her head with a determined look, "It's not going to happen, I'm not going to let it." Then she looked at Regina who was still comforting Henry. "You did this. Make it stop."

The once Evil Queen said quietly, "There's no way."

"Well, then figure it out," Emma demanded.

Aria looked at Emma with anger. "What is wrong with you? She said there's no way. Instead of demanding stuff, do things yourself."

Regina gave the small girl a look of appreciation. Henry nodded, "Ari's right, we have to work together."

Hook walked in through the door with a small smirk, "From the mouths of babes, I say the lad has a point."

David lunged towards the pirate, but Aria shoved him back. "Don't hit the pirate."

The pirate looked at the girl, surprised, "Thank you."

But Ari smirked, "Let me." And with that, a tiny fist went flying towards Hook. The people in the room could hear a crack of both Ari's knuckles and Hook's nose.

"Bloody hell," Hook muttered.

David stepped up with a gun, "Tell us why you're here, before I do something more than a teen's fist."

The pirate shrugged, "Threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyways."

Aria spoke up, "No thanks to you. But that punch was satisfying. I'll need bandages for that, Mary Margaret." The said woman nodded and headed back.

"Regina just told us," Emma said, "you were working with Greg and Tamara to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it. I'd like to live, thank you very much."

Emma shook her head, "We don't have time for this, we have a real problem."

"Which, is why I'm here," Hook piped up, "Because staring death straight in the face made me realize that the only thing I want more than revenge, is my life." Mary Margaret walked back in and wrapped up Ari's broken hand.

"So...should we start this thing and _then_ resume bickering?"

"There's no stopping it, I can only slow this thing down, but that's only delaying the inevitable," Regina said.

"That's the time we need," David said as if a light bulb finally turned on.

"Time for what?" His wife questioned.

"To steal back the beans." Now, Ari was bored. This conversation was pretty obvious where it was going, so she exited the room, plotting things in her own head. Perhaps...she could use these beans to get back to Neverland where Peter was. Maybe, she could be reunited with her lover. But no, these were selfish thoughts. She walked back in just in time to hear Emma telling her to go with Mary Margaret and Henry.

Ari decided, when everyone went back to the Enchanted Forest, she would go to Neverland.

To Peter.


End file.
